Stormwind City Watch
The Stormwind City Watch is a group of law enforcers within Stormwind City who do their best to protect the citizens from the criminals and other never do wells who lurk in the shadows. Within the Watch are various different specialties, each with their own different jobs to help make the Watch run smoothly. Brief History The Watch in its current incarnation has been in operation since February, 620 K.C. In this time, it has been run by various Majors and Captains, including Major Dugald Taggart-Galina, Captain Jorngen Wallace, and former Captains Gracke Harbin and Renat Delhomme. Currently the Watch is under the command of Major Marco DeDarma and Commanders Aliaes Lamente and Savil DeDarma. History, History... Formation Our Story begins a not-so-long time ago, in a city close to home. Warm fires, giggling people and shining silver. A great city- If not for the fact that the shining silver was the glint of looted armor, the giggling people were madmen and the warm fires were guards lit on fire. Yes, Stormwind wasn't a very safe place to be. With numerous gangs, gaggles and otherwise large groups of miscreants, various merchants became quite concerned with the Stormwind Guard's over-taxed state. So! One of many legitimate buisness people peitioned the King for a remedy. And it, was granted. With that, Dugald Taggart-Gallina was dubbed the first Captain of the Stormwind City Watch! Fresh with funding from a totally-legitimate buisness (It was one-time of course. The Watch is currently funded from the Captain's pocket) and made legitimate that the powers that be, the Stormwind City Watch donned their charcteristic huge smiles and snazzy uniforms. Who could be a Watchman you ask? Anyone who had scored a twenty on their Standard-Issue-Stormwind-Physical-Examination (SISP-E for short) and who felt like it was their duty to wield sharp objects and unthreatening rifles. The Watch, became a source of friendliness and fair-game for the citizens of Stormwind. They were (and are) the valiant protectors and peacekeepers in the city without being nearly as hardline as a militarized organization like the Guard. Infact. One could say they are quite silly. No. They -are- silly. Very silly. So silly infact that it began to wear our valiant heroes out. It was then, in those dark, dark days that our glorious leader, Dugald, forged a mighty artifact that would FOREVER change the Watch. The Ashbringer- Brand Coffee Maker Extroadinaire Mark: 001, model number C-3PO. Unfortunately, it sundered itself into a million pieces after brewing a single cup of coffee. Luckily however, a new (less threatening) one was made! It would forever be known as the Watch Coffee Machine. A machine that carefully extracted the nectar of life that the Watch runs on, on a day-by-day basis. They also offer their delectable brands to civillians and others who may want a cup, free of charge! Yet, the Watchmen felt incomplete. After hours of searching they found their answer in.. Baked goods. Yes! After several ventures in enslaving the Gnomish race to create donuts in near sweat-shop like conditions beneath the earth, (you didn't hear that from me) the Watch created the Donut-O-Tron, their current donut machine and the Donut Vault. With these weapons of Watch-i-tude the Watch began their long, long trek into keeping Stormwind safe from the dangers of the outside. Notable Watchmen - Past and Present Present Marco DeDarma - Major of the Stormwind City Watch (on Medical Leave!) Aliaes Lamente - Commander of the Stormwind City Watch Savil DeDarma - Lieutenant Commander of the Stormwind City Watch, Adjutant and CMO (Chief Medical Officer) Bernhardt Sullavan - GEAR-head (Generalized Engineering and Restoration) and Lieutenant of the City Watch Volke Southstrider - Chief Inspector and Lieutenant of the Watch Kelbris Breen - Token Dwarf and Sergeant of the Watch Xopir Stormbrew - Constable of the Stormwind City Watch, The real guy, the best guy. Past Dugald Taggart-Gallina - Longtime Captain/Major of the Watch Jorngen Wallace - Longtime Captain/Leader of the Engineer Squad Renat Delhomme - Longtime Lieutenant/Leader of the Engineer Squad/Interim Captain Gracke Harbin - Interim Captain/Founder of PWNT Sir Maldrin Davis - Influential (and infamous in some circles) Member of the Watch/Head of the Detective Squad Lee Adams - PWNT (Precision Weapons and Nefarious Tactics) Squad Leader Elezear Roberts - Chief *The Title is Smudged over* "Constable Beater" of Core Haunte Tinkerzan - Second in command of PWNT. Squads Within the City Watch are several specialized squads, each taking different tasks to do their part to keep the City running as crime free as possible. Core This is the most broad of the squads, the core is, literally, the core of the Watch, the Jacks of all trades who do a little bit of everything, but aren't specialized in much of anything. Medics The medic squad is, as the name suggests, primarily medics and others with medical inclinations, although whenever there is a psychologist or other similarly inclined individual within the Watch, they fall under this squad as well. The medics use whatever means they have at their disposal to keep the Watch and any innocents they encounter healthy and well. They also have the innate ability to probe -every- orifice. You have been warned. PWNT (To be added soon) Engineers (To be added soon) Detectives The Detective Squad! The "classiest' of our squads. Armed with tuxedo, sunglasses and dashing good looks these men and women of maximum sex-appeal traipse through Stormwind solving crimes and surgically delivering one-liners. Lead by Chief Inspector Volke Southstrider, the Detectives have risen to a new golden age in keeping the City of Stormwind safe- And finally coming closer to solving the recurring case of "WHAT SMELLY L.C STOLE MY DONUT?". Stag Strategic-Tactical Ambulatory Gaggle. The Stag Squad is our very own cavalry unit. Riding atop the Watch Stags (the animal) our highly-specialized medics sweep into epic combat to rescue and save civillians, Watchmen and assorted vigilantes alike. Currently disbanded due to all of our Stags having heart-attacks due to over-caffeination. The Watch did not foresee that feeding straight coffee beans to an animal would lead to death. No animals were harmed in the making of this squad. With the exception of three stags, two turtles and a dozen parakeets. Category:Organizations Category:Stormwind City Watch Category:Kingdom of Stormwind Category:Stormwind Organizations Category:Stormwind Army